Charmed and Harry Potter
by Hkirtz
Summary: This is a crossover fic. it is my first one. The Charmed ones must help protect magic school from demons. Involves future Chris and Wyatt. This will be like a tv series. R


**Chapter 1**

**The Past**

**(Several Centuries Ago)**

The room was dimly lit in the middle of a log cabin. The air was musty and dust filled. Only rats and insects had inhabited the room for quite some time. This is where the four cloaked figures met early in the morning.

Each walked in the single door and headed for the four chairs by the fireplace. The one closest pulled out a stick, about a foot long, and waved it at the fire place. Red sparks flew out and instantly a roaring fire lit up the room. For a few minutes all for sat and quietly looked at the fire. AS the room warmed the four took off their hoods that covered their faces. Quite suddenly the one who started the fire cleared his throat, an indication that it was time to commence with business.

"As you all know we are here to discuss the consequences should one, Melinda Warren, continue down the path she's going. I, Gryffindor, do now call this meeting to begin. All those present please say your name," he said.

"Slytherin present," he said with a lipse that reminded one of a snake.

"Ravenclaw here," he boomed.

"Hufflepuff here," he said in an almost whisper.

"And I, Melinda Warren, am here."

Good. Now Warren tell us why you won't stop trying to live along side these muggles."

AS all of you know I had a vision of me being burned at the stake. What you do not know is that that I had another vision, one in which I can not tell you yet."

Don't you see woman, you will die. you will leave your child motherless. What could you possibly have seen? You are condemning not only your child, but all those that follow you," Slytherin asked.

"He's right you know? We asked the elders and they okayed a world of witches and wizards. We will be cut off from these, humans forever. We'll no longer have to do wandless magic. As you know we only learned that to sneak around the humans. But no more!" Ravenclaw said surprising everyone with the length of his speech."I can't just give up on the only world that I have ever known. Not to mention these mortals need protection from the approaching darkness. "

"Why should we care about them?" Slytherin asked distinct distaste blatant in his tone.

"To think that one can lock themselves away from a bad part of the world is a disillusion. If the darkness gets the mortals it will come after you next. It must be stopped before it has too strong of a foot hold."

"So there is nothing that we can say to change your mind?" Gryffindor asked almost pleading.

"No," Melinda said in a voice that was full of surety.

"Well then good luck to you. After tonight all people who want to live in a world of magic can. Our two magics, Wiccan and Wizardry, will be separate. Your kind can not ask for our help and, nor our yours. Anyone who should break this rule will be severely punished and stripped of all powers. So it is said, so shall it ..."

NO! If there is dire reason our two worlds can cross. I will not allow you to cripple both of our sides like that. Plus mortals, which are on our side, sometimes become the most powerful _wizards _with training," Melinda said in a rush interrupting Gryffindor. "Not to mention that your daughter is staying on this side. Meaning your descendents will too."

"Alright. So _that_ is said, so that it will be done."

With that the fire vanished and as quickly as they came they left.

**(Later that Night)**

The air crackled with barley contained excitmenet, it was thick, and still. An excited mob finished the scene, some of them making hawling noises like a wolf at the full moon, standing around the huge clearing made for the bonfire. This, whether they knew it or not, was some of the darkest magic that anyone could perform, death magic.

Slowly but surly two guards led Melinda Warren out to the clearing. The crowd was shouting obscenities at her, but she jsut held her head up high and ignored it all. The corwd patred like water in an attempt to let the guards pass and not be touched by the witches evil taint. When they reached the clearing the guards took off her shackles and each grabbed one of her arms. They held her against the pike in the very center kindling and wood. They then proceeded to tie her arms around the pike. When they finished and made sure that she was secure they left and took up ranks with the mob.

Out of the shadow, like magic a man appeared. he was dressed in all black with enough gold on his person that one could open a jewelry shop. He walked up with the torch in his hand and after an evil glance at Melinda set his eyes on the crowd, which instantlty urned silent under the weight of his gaze.

"Town's people today I make our world a little bit safer. I will burn the witch and save our poor little town. Let this be a lessen to all _evil_. Witches will not be tolerated. They will be sniffed out and killed," he said turning to Melinda. "Now for your vile nature you will burn."

Unbeknownst to the crowd while he was looking at her an evil smile came upon his face and his eyes flashed fire then became completly black. Melinda knew then that the mayor of the town was a demon. Just as he was about to touch the torch to the wood and kindling everything froze. THe flame was completly still, all the people were statues, even the animals were suspended in time. One figure did move however. It was a man in a blue cloak that looked like the sky at midnight.

"Melinda please don't do this. You will die an useless, and very painful daeth. Just say the word and I can get you out of this. If you want I can jsut free you and you could have your revenge on all of these peple. As we speak the final pieces of magic are being put in plave for the other world." Gryffindor pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I just can't. You might not understand now, but in the very distant future my sacrifice will save the whole world. You know that I love you. Please unfrezze all of these people and let me finish what I started."

With a tear rolling down his face he put his hood back on and turned to walk away. As he turned everything unfroze. He walked into the crowd and as soon as he was on the edge he turned around. Melinda's dress has caught fire, but she didn't seem scared. Just as the fire was about to actaully touch her she open her mouth and spoke a profecy.

"Form this day forward every descendent in my family will be more poewrful than the last until one day three sisters will be born. They will be the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. They will be the world's only salvation when darkness threatens both worlds."

With that the flames engulfed her. At the same time the last toches to the magical world were put into place. While this was a terrible loss life went on. The magical world grew and and powerful wizards were born. This included the darkest of them all, Lord Voldermont. Magic in the human world also continued to flourish and the prophecy was fulfill with the birth of the Charmed Ones. Now as both worlds stand on the brink of destruction from the same evil force, these three sisters are the wold's best chance of hope. This is where our magical tale begins.


End file.
